Waiting for the swat team
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: An AU take on the shooting. Here expert from the story. "Save Mark, help Mark. You love Mark. Those words echoed in Lexie's brain over and over again as she watched the gunman get closer and closer to the supply closet." Some Lexie/Mark.


I _need _to point out I wrote this before the season finally! But my BETA was busy, so, I wait for her, snowfox3, she awesome btw worth waiting for. This story got to her something in june I think, she got it back to me in july and I've been so busy that I just now in August have had time to correct all my mistakes.

This is AU... And even those Mark and Teddy broke up, I still though it would make Lexie jealous.

This was supposed to be a Mark/Lexie story but it never really got there, but there are a lot of hints. Please tell me what you think?

* * *

No one even noticed the man until he took fire; Lexie sure didn't, because she too busy pretending to be working on charts while really she was watching Mark talk with Teddy. Lexie was telling herself she wasn't jealous and she was over Mark when it happened. A man, dressed normally, took a large gun out of a gym bag and started firing; doctors, nurses and patents were all targets. The first shot missed any human targets but hit glass directly behind Lexie. She screamed, then quickly ducked down the desk she had been standing next to. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexie saw Callie pushed Arizona safely into the elevator. She also saw Mark and Teddy rush into the supple closet.

Lexie was now alone, out in the open, and she could hear footsteps. She regretted this now, for she was stuck. She couldn't get up and go get help because there was a chance that when she stood up, the gunman would be right there.

She heard the footsteps again, and again, soon Lexie should see the gunmen, his shoes at least, she didn't dare look up or move, for the gunman was literally right next to her and if he as so much as turned just a little he would see her.

Lexie's heart beat painfully hard in her chest, and a large part of her brain- even though she knew it couldn't be true- swore that the gunman could hear the loud thuds of her heatbeat. However, the doctor part told her it wasn't true. Either way she placed her hand over her heart as if to quite it down.

The gunman started to move away from Lexie, she breathed a sigh of relief; however it was short lived when she realized that the gunman was moving towards the supple closet. Lexie stomach flipped. _Save Mark, help Mark. You love Mark. _Those words echoed in Lexie's brain over and over again as she watched the gunman get closer and closer to the supply closet. She couldn't do this, she couldn't watch this, and she _had_ to do something.

If Lexie thought about, which she didn't, the idea was more than stupid it was deadly. Lexie simple but deadly idea was distraction. In three seconds she was going to push her charts off the desk and run.

_One..._

_Two... _

Lexie pulled herself half-way up, one hand inching towards the charts, the other getting ready to push off the ground.

_Three!_

With a thud the charts hit the ground and the gunman turned. Lexie dashed off. The gunman pulled the trigger.

BANG, BANG, BANG! The first three shot bounced around Lexie- so close she could almost feel the heat of the bullets. The fourth bullet, was the lucky winner, finding flesh.

With adrenaline shooting through her body, and scared out of her mind, Lexie didn't feel anything as she slid to the floor. It took her a split second to recover and she was running down the hospital hall again.

Lexie didn't have a destination: there was no supply closet, bathroom or person she had in mind to run to. She just ran, until she reached a dead end. To her right there was another hallway but she knew the layout of the hospital very well and she would just end up right where she had begun.

While trying to catch her breath, she noticed the blood for the first time. Correction: Lexie noticed the blood trail she was leaving for the first time.

Little droplets of blood she had been leaving behind, which the gunman could easily follow and find her. Lexie couldn't do anything about the blood already left but she could pretend any new trail.

This was a hospital and there was gauze everywhere. Lexie limped- now that she actually knew the fact she was bleeding the wound started to burn- over to a one of the melt portable storage bins that was in the hallway. Grabbing some gauze, and wrapping it around her leg, scrub and all, and she turn down the hallway that would lead her back where she had began anyways. For one, the only exit out of the hospital was back that way- and the gunman hadn't follow her, at least as far as Lexie knew.

There was a chance the gunman had went back for Mark. Everything in her body was telling her to make sure he was okay. Even the the terrified feeling that ran threw her body, she head back.

Lexie didn't get very far, 'bout another hallway, before, unremarkably, she was pulled into a room. Her only thought was that the gunman had her, and she was about to let a scream when a hand went over her month.

Panic set in as all the blood rushed out of Lexie's face turning her ghostly white. Her whole body froze with fear.

"It's me." Meredith's familiar voice rushed over Lexie, and she sighed with deep relief.

"Jesus, you scared me." Lexie began to turn towards her sister, when suddenly she was engulfed in a hug. It took her mind a moment to process what was happening: Meredith was _hugging_ her. If there wasn't a gunman on the loose in Seattle Grace, she would be doing a happy dance, this would have been a nice step forward in their relationship, this would have been a nice step forward in their relationship.

"Meredith are you okay?" It was a stupid question. She wasn't okay; no one in this hospital was okay.

"I'm sorry."

_For what, the hug,_ Lexie wasn't.

"Have you seen Derek?" Lexie shook her head, negatively.

"What about Christine?" The same reply. Meredith opened her mouth to continue but Lexie stopped her.

"When this started Mark and Teddy hid in a supply closet and Callie and Arizona got out on the elevator. I've haven't seen anyone else but you."

"I heard the shot and got in here," As an afterthought she added "What were you doing wondering the hall, Lexie?"

"It's a long story." Lexie started to feel a little lightheaded, from the blood loss, she thought. That's the fun about being a doctor- you can diagnose yourself. "Can we sit down? My leg killing me!"

Meredith eyes automatically traveled down to Lexie's leg: she could see that Lexie's right leg was wrapped in gauze, blood soaking through . "Have you been shot!"

"It's part of the story."

Meredith helped Lexie to the ground, then room went to the back of the room, actually it was a supply closet but for bigger medical supplies. Things like wheelchairs, monitors, and bedpans but there was a few odd and in thing in here. Like more gauze and an ace bandage which's what Meredith was carrying with when she came back.

Meredith cut away some of Lexie's scrubs and bloody gauze, and then peeled it back. A deep angry wound was underneath. Meredith knew Lexie was going to need surgery, beside the fact that the bullet was probably still somewhere in Lexie's leg. Meredith did the best she could with the little she had and rewrapped the injury.

"How long were you walking on this?"

"More like running. Five- ten minutes tops. Why?"

Meredith was astonished. "You ran on a bullet wound!"

"It didn't hurt, not at all. I was more scared, scared he'd open that door and get Mark." Lexie explained. "I had to do something, anything; I couldn't just let the bastard kill Mark…and Teddy, so, I decided that if he wanted a target, I'd give him a target. I threw some charts on the ground, and ran for it."

"Wait a minute. You decide to distract a man with a gun to save your ex_-boyfriend! _Lexie what the hell were you thinking! A freaking gun Lexie!" Meredith couldn't believe her sister, Mark was Derek's best friend and she liked him, he was a nice guy, but this was her sister.

She might not have liked or acknowledged it at first, and yes, she wasn't the world 's best big sister, but she couldn't stand the idea of her sister putting herself in harm way over some guy, even if it was Mark. Lexis vs. Mark, Lexie wins every time.

"You're mad." It was said as a statement not a question.

That stopped Meredith dead in her tracks. Two years ago if Lexie would have done the same thing would Meredith have gotten mad? Would she had even cared? The sad reality was probably not. Two years ago Lexie was a just a girl whom Meredith shared a few DNA markers with, a girl who wanted to get to know Meredith and Meredith could have cared less. Now the story was different this girl; was her sister.

"I'm not mad." They both knew she was lying. "It's just a very stupid thing to do."

"You would have done the same thing for Derek." This will shut her up, Lexie thought.

Meredith sighed heavily, but didn't say a thing.

After a few moments of silent Meredith noticed that Lexie was trying to pull herself up. "What are you doing?"

"I have to see if Mark is okay." Her leg throbbed more than it did before. Lexie was having a lot harder a time getting up then she thought she would.

"Alexandra, you're not leaving this room. There is a mad-man on the loose with a gun, you been shot by him remember, which is other reason why you're not leaving this room! You've lost a lot of blood already; you start walking on that leg you're gotten start losing more.

The only thing you're going to do is pass out in the hall way. Helping know one and putting youself in danger. Now, I get you want to make sure Mark okay, I wanna make sure Derek okay too. I get it, I really do, but we're going to stay here and wait for the cops, swat team whoever rescue people like us in this situation. After that, I promise I'll personalyl bring Mark to you."

"You swear?"

Meredith thought it was best not to tell Lexie that she sound like a little kid just then."Yes."

There was a small pause.

"So, you're staying."

"Yup." Lexie replied.

"I'm good, because option two was to put you in a headlock." Lexie laughed, but Meredith didn't.

For awhile the two sisters sat in silent, left with their thoughts, and these were the Grey girls, so, their thoughts were the most hopeful. Meredith thoughts went to Derek; she hoped like hell he was okay for she really didn't how she would deal if he wasn't.

Lexie had her hopes too, she hoped everyone was okay, she hoped that the police would get that bastard one way or another, even if it means killing him (she felt a little guilty about this one because doctors were supposed to heal and help people not wish them dead.) but the likelihood of everyone being fine, in the real world, were slim to none, and the likelihood it wasn't okay was great. So, yes Lexie Grey, a doctor, wished someone dead, get over it. And the last bit she knew... she wasn't over Mark, she wasn't anywhere near over Mark, and she was going to tell him or at least Lexie hoped she'd get the chance to tell him. Lexie looked over at Meredith.

"I sure hope the cops kill the bastard," Meredith said.

Lexie smiled. She felt even less guilty about that now.


End file.
